Grandir
by Ewilia
Summary: Cato avait six ans la première fois qu'il vit une épée.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF._

_Nous avions une heure pour écrire un texte sur le thème de "grandir"._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Grandir**

Cato avait six ans la première fois qu'il vit une épée.

Son père était un ancien vainqueur, respecté dans le district. Il passait ses journées au centre d'entrainement, à former les futurs pacificateurs, et n'était que peu souvent à la maison. C'était sa mère qui s'occupait de lui. Mais cette ombre qui tenait le rôle de figure paternelle l'intriguait. Il voulait que son père le regarde. Qu'il le voit enfin. Qu'il cesse de parler de ses nouvelles recrues à table- si seulement il rentrait-, et qu'il remarque son fils, qui avait combattu le sommeil pour pouvoir enfin _le_ _voir._

_Soit fort. Soit courageux. Ne pleure pas. Si tu te comportes ainsi, ton père sera fier de toi. Si tu te comportes ainsi, il s'intéressera à toi._

C'était ainsi qu'il avait grandi, nourrit par des promesses, des aveux lancés en l'air, auquel il s'accrochait presque désespérément.

Puis un de ces soirs où son père était resté dormir au centre, il avait pris son courage en main. Après tout, c'est ce que sa mère lui avait dit de faire. _Soit courageux. Comme ça, il s'intéressera à toi._ Et il ouvrit la porte de la Pièce.

Dans les districts primaires, où les jeux sont célébrés, chaque maison des vainqueurs contient une pièce consacrée à leur mémoire. On y trouvait le diplôme de certification de la victoire, la couronne du vainqueur, des affiches publicitaires de cette édition des jeux… Et, la plupart du temps, une réplique de l'arme de l'ancien tribut.

C'est ainsi que Cato se dirigea vers l'épée suspendue au fond de la pièce. Elle était de grande taille, avec une lame argentée éclairée par un spot de lumière blanche, se réverbérant sur le sol. Le manche était simple, noir, sans frivolités.

Le jeune garçon l'agrippa et la souleva, lentement. L'arme était trop lourde pour lui, mais rien ne pouvait enlever l'étincelle qui avait envahi ses yeux.

Il savait quoi faire, maintenant. Son père allait s'intéresser à lui. Il le regarderait enfin.

Cato avait six ans la première fois qu'il vit une épée.

Et ce moment marqua un tournant dans sa vie. Définitivement.

…

Cela faisait dix ans que Cato avait ouvert la porte de la Pièce. Dix ans qu'il s'entrainait. Deux années en solitaire, durant lesquelles il avait visionné les Jeux de son père et avait tenté d'apprendre par lui-même quelques bases, qui pourraient le démarquer des autres, lors de son entrée au centre. Puis six années au sein de la structure qui accueillait une vingtaine de jeunes par niveau.

Il avait grandi. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qui pleurait dans sa chambre, le soir, un oreiller sur le visage. Il avait abandonné son innocence pour s'ouvrir aux nouveaux idéaux qu'on lui offrait. Il avait combattu maintes adversaires, dans des situations plus difficiles les unes que les autres. Il avait été plus d'une fois blessé, et en conserverait toujours les cicatrices. Il avait été manipulé, à coup de faux espoirs, nageant de désillusions en désillusions.

_Frappe. Sans répit. Ne t'arrête pas tant que l'adversaire n'est pas au sol, criant grâce. Alors sourit, et donne lui un dernier coup. Ne le laisse pas en vie, ne ressent pas de pitié pour lui. Car la pitié n'est ressentie que par les faibles. _

Maintenant, il était un homme. Un guerrier. Un futur tueur.

Un futur tribut.

…

C'était le jour de la moisson. Cherley, leur hôtesse, se pavanait déjà sur l'estrade, ondulant des hanches, tout en faisant un petit discours sur l'honneur que procuraient les Jeux.

La reconnaissance qu'ils engendraient.

_Le Capitol est bon. Il vous offre les Hunger Games pour vous permettre de racheter les fautes commises lors des Jours Sombres. Il vous donne l'occasion de vous faire remarquer par l'intégralité de Panem ; il vous permet de briller._

Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Voilà des années qu'il avait pris cette décision. Celle de ne plus être le fils de l'ombre, celui que l'on laissait à la maison pour se concentrer sur des gens importants, sur les futurs gagnants.

Il allait tout faire pour remporter ces Jeux. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Il n'abandonnerait jamais. Il prouverait enfin à son père qu'il avait eu tort. Qu'il était né pour être vainqueur. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'abandonner au profil d'adolescents qui n'étaient jamais rentrés chez eux.

Et il lui ferait payer le prix.

_Je suis volontaire !_


End file.
